Passion for Poison
by ProbsNotPerfect
Summary: There's a rare plant in Gotham and Poison Ivy hatches a plan to get her hands on it. However, the plan did not include Nightwing showing up, or any of the unexpected events that follow. Told in the perspectives of both Poison Ivy and Nightwing, find out if love can bloom when the soil is poison. COMPLETE
1. Perfect Timing

-Poison Ivy-

The smog filled sky of Gotham glared down upon its buildings, increasing its already menacing appearance. This was one of the many reasons I couldn't allow many of my precious plants to venture outside my greenhouse. The atmosphere was unhealthy for any plant that didn't originate in a large city and had not built up a tolerance. If only the earth were allowed to be as it should, green and full of life. Then my darling flora could be as free as they pleased. Unfortunately, this is not something that can accomplished overnight, but I like to think I've made some progress.

Of course, I could accomplish a lot more without the intervention of a certain costumed vigilante.

But tonight I wouldn't have to worry about Batman being a hinderance. I've timed my plan perfectly with a large scale heist, orchestrated by my _dear_ old friend, Harvey Dent. It was all a stroke of luck really. I'd heard all about his plans from many sources in Gotham's shadier spots (although that's pretty much the entire city), and I seized the opportunity to do a little planning of my own. I'll have to thank him next time I see him. I'm certain he'd just _die_ to know he assisted me. With so many people talking about it, I wouldn't be surprised if Batman himself is already aware. That's why I don't bother with henchmen. They can't keep their mouths shut. And I've got all the company I need.

Besides, Batman should be _thanking_ me for the work I plan to do tonight. There's a certain rare plant that's caught my eye, and I must save it from destruction. The man who discovered it named it after himself, so I don't bother with it's real name. I prefer it's nickname: Lucifer's Lilac. A beautiful but deadly lavender flower with petals that, when treated properly, seem to shimmer. Apparently it can also be used to make hallucinogenic drugs, and one currently sits in a warehouse in Gotham. It makes me sick to think they plan on grinding up the poor petals, destroying any hope it has of finally getting to shine.

When I rescue the poor helpless thing, it'll be one less batch of drugs being sold on the streets in Gotham. _Your welcome, Batman._ The only downside to my plan is that the heist is taking place in the middle of the night (Harvey lacks imagination), so there will most likely be a bunch of goons within the warehouse. Hopefully I'll arrive in time to save my lonely lilac before those horrible fiends lay a finger on it. If not, I'll have to express my grief by _slaughtering_ them all. I'm sure the police will understand. A woman scorned is a death sentence.

Smiling at my own mischievous thoughts, I began to make my way toward the door of my greenhouse. I stopped momentarily to grab my bag of lipsticks and pheromones, and to fix my hair. _I've got to protect my reputation of being bad while looking good_. Making sure my car keys were in the bag, I grasped the handle on the door only to feel something do the same around my leg. I looked down and was not surprised to find the source to be my Venus Flytrap. _Well, that's what it used to be. Now it's grown so large it could probably trap a small car._

"Don't worry sweetie, mommy will be back later. And I'll bring a new friend too." I smiled and stroked the vine around my leg until it softly let go. I slipped out the door and locked it behind me, a cool breeze flowing through my hair. I checked the time: 11:14. By the time I get to the warehouse it should be around 11:45 and Batman should be plenty busy dealing with the disaster of Two Face. I'll dispose of whoever's inside, rescue the flower, and be on my way. Even if Batman isn't distracted, I have half a mind to think he wouldn't mind me taking down part of a drug ring.

I slip into my car, place my bag in the front seat, and apply one of my lipsticks just in case. Then I'm off, navigating Gotham's dark streets with the goal of flying under the radar. Although they may not be as savvy as Batman, the police could still pose a threat. On the bright side, I haven't done anything (majorly) illegal since I was released from Arkham, so there's no reason to arrest me on sight. But it would definitely arouse suspicion to see me out in the middle of the night, clad in my signature green outfit. I would have gone casual, but it doesn't give quite the same effect.

I catch a glimpse of the bat signal in my rear view mirror. _Right on schedule_.

* * *

-Nightwing-

When Bruce called and asked me to come back to Gotham, I was expecting him to say he missed me as his side kick and wanted to patrol together for old time sake. Wishful thinking on my part. Apparently he'd caught wind that there was going to be a massive heist tonight, and he and Tim were both going to be needed there. So that left me to patrol the rest of Gotham, which is a lot less interesting than it sounds. Especially if this heist is really as big as the rumors say. Whenever something like that goes down, all the available thugs and crooks scramble to get on the payroll of whoever's in charge. In all honesty, there probably wasn't going to be anybody left for me to watch out for. But he insisted on it, and I know better to argue with him.

I have to admit, it did feel kind of nice to be back. Jumping across the same rooftops from my days as Robin. All the familiar places. The distinct stench of the Gotham smog. The feeling of impending doom knowing that at any moment one of the _several_ psychopaths that reside here could launch an attack. _Ok, maybe these aren't all good things, but it's still nostalgic_. I followed the last route I can remember Bruce and I taking. He always knew where the epicenters of crime would spring up, even if the location seemed unlikely. Although in Gotham, each street was just as likely to hold a gang of criminals as the next.

I continued bounding across rooftops, performing several acrobatic maneuvers along the way. _You can take the boy out of the circus_. The lack of a cape made things much easier. That was always something I'd wanted to change when I was Robin. That, and the addition of finger stripes. _If you want something done right, you do it yourself._ My costume was comfortable, aerodynamic, and, as I've been told, pleasing to the eye. No cape and no cowl, hardly any resemblance to Batman anymore. I like to think of myself as an innovator.

I briefly stopped in my trek across the city when I noticed the bat symbol being projected into the sky. Looks like the police didn't hear all the rumors and assumed Batman didn't know either. _They were always one step behind. Darn shame._ You could never say they didn't try. As shaky as their relationship with Bats can be at times, they really do count on him. It's a wonder anybody still lives here at all. Especially after the handsome adopted son of a billionaire, Dick Grayson, left Gotham months ago. _Not like I went anywhere better_.

Growing bored of the rooftops, I decided to slink down into an alleyway and continue to patrol on street level. The area had been known for prostitution and drug related crime, and things seemed awfully quiet. I found nothing out of the ordinary until a lone car slowly pulled up outside of a large warehouse. It was clear whoever it was did not want to be seen, pulling up on the side of the building away from any streetlights. My curiosity got the better of me and I made my over to the neighboring building for a closer look.

The car door opened, and out came a familiar figure. _What's she doing here?_


	2. Crossing Paths

-Poison Ivy-

I could tell from the moment I opened my car door that the warehouse was anything but deserted. There were a few shady looking vans parked outside and I could hear the gruff voices of the crooks coming from the building. Of course I had anticipated this, but I was hoping for an effortless steal. Judging by the amount of vehicles, there were at least fifteen or twenty inconveniences for me to _take care_ of. Fortunately, being the resourceful woman that I am, I had a large selection of fragrances and pheromones to help me clean up the mess of mankind.

I grabbed my bag and shut the car door as quietly as I could, not wanting to alert them of my presence. The element of surprise is key when up against a large group of people. Walking silently to the front of the building, I gracefully climbed atop a dumpster to peek into a high window. The first thing I saw was my precious plant, still intact and resting on a table. I couldn't help but grin, knowing it would soon be in my care and free to grow as nature intended. Glancing around to size up the threat inside, I quickly lost any feelings of joy when I noticed something I really hadn't expected.

They were all wearing gas masks.

 _What the hell? There's no way this is a coincidence. These idiots aren't smart enough to expect that I would make a grab for the plant. Whoever's running this operation must have warned them. Or worse. Maybe they were counting on me showing up. This is a set up! How DARE they use my passion for mother nature against me!_ My mind was filled with rage and my fists clenched; I am _not_ one to be fooled. _Calm down Ivy. Think. I need a plan._ The men were all armed as well, and I saw no possible entrance that would allow me to be unseen. _I should have known it was to good to be true._

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a gunshot, causing me to jump and almost lose my balance on the dumpster. I quickly whirled around to find two of the men from inside staring me down, one still pointing his gun in the air from his last shot. I noticed they had removed their gas masks, feeling confident they'd cornered me. They both smirked at me and I attempted to appear calm. You know, as though I hadn't just been caught red handed. The bigger of the two men broke the silence. "Poison Ivy, nice of you to drop by. I almost refused when the boss told us we had to wear these stupid masks. Guess he really does know a thing or two."

The only good thing about this exchange was that I was still on the dumpster and therefore could look down at them. I leaned back against the building and crossed my arms, trying to convey no fear whatsoever. "And who might this all-knowing boss be?" I figured they weren't going to tell me, but it was worth a shot. They both just chuckled in response and proceeded to aim their weapons at me. _Such a warm greeting._ _Doesn't anyone in this city have any respect?_ It slowly became less easier to tell myself I wasn't at least a _little_ bit afraid.

"You don't ask the questions around here _Garden Gal_. Now why don't you get down from there and come inside. We've got business with you." His tone made it clear that there were consequences should I refuse, and I really didn't have any other ideas. I slid off the dumpster and made my way into the warehouse, both men following behind me. I was greeted by loud jeers and threatening gestures as I entered and soon found myself surrounded. My earlier estimate seemed to be correct. I counted eighteen in total. All with guns and gas masks. I was severely outmatched.

The man who'd spoken to me before (he seemed to be the leader) kept his gun aimed at me and motioned for me to hand him my bag. I did so reluctantly, knowing there was nothing they'd be able to use against me, but still not wanting to surrender it so easily. I tried my hardest to look uninterested, absently looking down at my nails or playing with my hair. The constant barrage of laughter and sneers told me I wasn't very convincing. The leader returned after throwing my bag on a table across the room and things quieted down. He simply stared at me, a vicious grin spreading across his lips. I decided to speak first.

"Listen boys, I really don't have all night, so why don't you just tell me what you want."

"You have as long as we say you have. Don't forget who's in charge here."

"I'm only trying to figure out what the point of all this is."

"The _point_ is the extinction of unnecessary freaks like yourself. The boss wants to call in a new era in Gotham."

"An interesting thought, but nobody's been able change Gotham for years."

"Oh but we've got a plan! Here's step one." And with that, he pointed the gun directly at my forehead. I can't believe this is how I'm going out. Wandering right into a trap that ends my life. I give him my best stone cold glare. I don't want to look pitiful on my way out. _At least I'll be buried in the soil, one with the earth._ Knowing there is nowhere to run, I close my eyes and think only of green.

-Nightwing-

Tonight was finally starting to get interesting. It's been a long time since I've had to deal with any of the many rogues in Gotham, and Poison Ivy is definitely easier on the eyes than Killer Croc or The Penguin. She's still rockin her skin tight green outfit complete with tights, boots, gloves and cleavage. Nice to know things really haven't changed. After seeing her exit her car, I found a spot to perch with a good view inside the warehouse. I'd better assess the situation before I intervene. This could be a gardening club for all I know.

I quickly ditched that thought since gardening usually doesn't involve gas masks and heavy artillery. _Ivy never used man power like this before. What is she up to?_ It was a few minutes before I actually saw her come in through the front door, and she seemed a little uncomfortable. It wasn't hard to see why; two guns at her back and several more around the room. _What has she gotten herself into?_

I watched as they surrounded her, confiscating her belongings. The only man not wearing a gas mask towered in front of her. They were having a conversation, and although I couldn't hear what they were saying, I had a few ideas. The worst of my suspicions was confirmed when he pointed the gun right between her eyes. _Not on my watch pal._ I grabbed hold of my perch with both hands and swung myself forward, crashing into the warehouse through a window. Aiming myself perfectly, I connected a strong kick to the leaders jaw.

I didn't have time to be amused at the sounds of surprise from all the buildings occupants (I think one of them even screamed). I grabbed my escrima sticks and leapt into action, jumping from one goon to the next and striking them down, dodging gunfire all the while. Poison Ivy had wasted no time in using my entrance as a distraction to take cover, so I didn't have to focus on protecting her. With every body that dropped, it only got easier. They may have been ready for Ivy, but they weren't prepared for the unstoppable force that is _Nightwing_.

Now surrounded by dozens of unconscious thugs, I returned my escrima sticks to their place on my back. I scanned the room and spotted Ivy's red hair poking out from behind the table she'd been using as a shield. Sensing the danger was gone, she got to her feet and brushed herself off. Fixing her hair, she finally turned and faced me. "Thank you." Was all she managed. She was clearly still shaken by everything that had just happened in a matter of minutes.

I motioned to the crooks sprawled across the floor. "Friends of yours?"

She chuckled. "I haven't the slightest idea who any of them are nor who they work for. I only came here for this." She quickly crossed the room and picked up a potted plant, practically hugging it. _Figures_. The flower itself was a pretty shade of purple, but seem unremarkable otherwise. I suppose it probably means more to Ivy than it would to anyone else. "I won't let those yucky men lay a finger on you ever again!" I almost chuckled as she spoke to the plant. _Yep, same old Ivy._

After coddling the flower a bit more, she turned around to face me once again. She took a few steps closer and seemed to be evaluating me. I resisted the urge to puff out my chest. "So this is what the original boy wonder is wearing these days. Very nice. You're definitely not a child anymore." She seemed to contemplate this statement before glumly adding, "Makes me feel old." She quickly got over this, and returned to her normal sensual demeanor, coming closer. _She doesn't look very old. I've got no complaints on her outfit either. I almost miss being shorter. I was perfectly eye level with her green clad cleavage. Although, this view is nice too._ Knowing she couldn't see my eyes behind the domino mask, I allowed them to wander as they pleased.

"So what happens now? You gonna call Batman? Or try to bring me in yourself?" She stood right in front of me now, one hand on her hip. It took me moment to realize she was waiting for an answer. _Keep your wits about you Dick. She's a temptress._ Ugh, how did Bruce get his voice in my head?

"You aren't going to escape? I see your little bag of tricks over there."

"Oh please. We both know you're faster than I am. You'd get to it first."

"So you're giving up?"

"I'm just glad my new friend and I are both safe."

I couldn't stop the small smile that grew on my face when she referred to the plant as her "friend". She takes the term "tree hugger" to a whole new level. I weighed my options for a moment. Batman was no doubt still busy, and I wouldn't need him for this anyway. But did I really need to bring her in? She hadn't really done anything illegal. I'm sure whatever these idiots had been planning was worse than whatever she could do with that plant. Unless it was some kind of toxic death flower she was going to weaponize. Even if it was, it wouldn't have been anything Bruce hadn't handled before. My decision was clear.

"Why don't you just take your 'friend' and head on home."

"Ah, the boy sees reason. Good answer."

Ivy returned to the table to retrieve her plant and continued across the room for her bag. _Forget reason Ivy, what I do see are those nice stems of yours._ My eyes followed her every movement across the room. My inner-self was shaking his head. I'd always found her attractive as a teen, but every woman was attractive when you've got raging hormones. I suppose that wasn't _that_ long ago, but those teenage desires are slowly surfacing again.

We both exited the building and I expected her to start heading towards her car. She didn't, and she turned to face me once again. I was torn between casually flexing and being on guard. She was still a criminal, and who knows what she had in the bag.

"Won't Batman be furious that you just let me go?" She smiled as she spoke, using the same sultry tone as always. It was almost soothing. _No wonder men and women alike always fall for her tricks_.

"He doesn't have to know. I'm not his sidekick anymore."

"You sure aren't. I don't think he'd ever approve of this costume of yours. Not very batlike."

"I thought you liked it?"

"Oh, I do. Really shows off everything you have to offer."

"You're not so bad yourself." _See how smooth I am?_

"What, this old thing?" She chuckled and ran a finger through her hair. _Not one for modesty I see._

Things were silent for a moment, so I decided I'd better end this before my smoothness gets me in trouble. "Stay out of Arkham, Ivy." She nodded and started towards her car. I stayed put, subconsciously scanning the area to see if there was any other signs of trouble. Coming up empty (as I assumed I would), I returned my attention to her. She opened the car door but stopped once more before getting in.

"I know you probably don't consider me a friend, so I don't know if this will make sense, but it was good to see you again."

She smiled, and it was contagious. I knew exactly what she meant. Even if we were on opposite sides, it didn't mean I hadn't spent a lot of time with her and the rest of Gotham's rogues.

"It was good to see you too."


	3. Secrets

**The opinions and views expressed by Poison Ivy do not reflect the opinions and views of the author**

* * *

-Poison Ivy-

Today was a new day, and I wasn't going to let last night's mistakes followed by a near death experience stop me from pursuing my mission. What's that mission you ask? To save the Earth from the evil and recklessness that is mankind. I have devoted my life (disregarding my time as "Pamela") to this cause, and each day presents new opportunities. My agenda for today includes attending a protest against the removal of a patch of forest to make room for a new shopping center. Why anyone would think that was a good idea is beyond me, but I'm going to make sure it _stays_ an idea.

The protest is supposed to be _peaceful_ and _nonviolent_. _Yeah, we'll see._

I've already showered and and slipped into my natural Poison Ivy attire, making sure everything is absolutely perfect in the mirror. Out of the corner of my eye I notice my Lucifer's Lilac has already begun to sparkle. And after only a few hours in my care! I stride over to my youngest flower and give it just a bit more water. "Drink up baby. Soon you'll be as dazzling as your mama!" At the sound of my voice, it lit up even more, shining like a newborn star. One day it will light up the whole greenhouse with it's lavish lavender glow.

 **You're in a good mood.**

I turned around to see my wild thorny rose, red and radiant as ever, sitting in it's pot. One of my older plants in the greenhouse, it often speaks to me. The other plants were a bit more shy, instead expressing their feelings physically. But not miss rose here. She was always so vocal about her opinions.

"I've got big plans for today."

 **This isn't the first time you've attended a protest.**

"What are you saying?"

 **I'm** _ **saying**_ **you're hiding something.**

I gave no response to her accusation. The nerve of her. _Am I not allowed to show excitement lest I be questioned about it?_ I simply shook my head and walked across the room to my closet, looking for something to disguise myself until the time was right. I'm sure if they saw me coming, they'd be on the phone with GCPD before the protest could even start. I pulled out a long brown trench coat and a pair of sunglasses. _This should do the trick_.

 **You didn't answer me.**

"You haven't asked me anything." Sometimes I don't know why I put up with her smart mouth. I think she forgets that _I_ am in charge around here. After all, if it wasn't for me, she'd be extinct.

 **How** _ **did**_ **you get out of last night's predicament?**

 _Oh no._

"Well…"

I had recounted the details of last night's events to all my beloved children as soon as I'd gotten home, save for one minor detail. It wasn't that I didn't want them to know he'd saved me. I just wasn't so keen on telling them about the conversation that took place _afterwards._ I knew exactly how they would react. They'd see right through me. _After everything I'd taught them about the evil of mankind. I couldn't let them see how flawed I am._

 **We're waiting.**

And it was true. Every plant in the room had turned their attention towards me. My new Lilac ceased to shimmer, knowing what I was hiding. _So young, too naive to understand why it must remain a secret. Think Ivy, think! The best way to lie is to include most of the truth right? I don't have any other ideas._

"I was rescued by the original bat brat. Apparently my life is still worth something to them."

 **And then what?**

"He left."

 **He just let you go?**

"I'd broken no laws."

 **I'm not buying it.**

 _That infernal plant! I am POISON IVY. I will not be treated with such blatant disrespect from some little WEED that owes its life to ME._ I stomped over to the rose and reached for the hedge trimmers. I knew if I didn't put my foot down now, I'd never get through to her. I had to set an example for the rest of my babies. It's one of the hardest parts of being a mother. Discipline.

"If you don't drop the attitude and stop questioning me I swear, you will find yourself plucked to pieces and thrown in a landfill with the rest of the _family_ that you left behind! Is that clear?!" I pointed the trimmers at her and snipped them a few times for good measure. She said nothing, and I took the heavy silence in place of a "yes ma'am". I could tell by the room's atmosphere that the rest of my children had felt the harsh bite of my anger. _See what happens when you upset mommy?_

Checking the time, I grabbed my car keys and my little lilac and headed to the car. It sparkled with joy, helping the smile return to my face. I placed it in the passenger seat and doubled checked the address for the protest. I knew of a few prehistoric plants in Gotham whose roots may reach under the construction site. _I'm sure they'll be more than happy to lend me a helping hand._

I could tell my lilac was confused, its sparkling petals only glowing the slightest bit. I knew I could be honest with it. He hadn't known me very long, but I was his mother. I knew he wouldn't judge me. He couldn't. He hadn't been around long enough for me to fill him up with all my righteous convictions. Which were slowly crumbling…

"I know I probably should have told them. But I knew how they'd react. They can always sense my feelings." I could tell he still didn't understand, which was ok. I need to lift this weight from my shoulders. "I meant what I said last night. It _was_ good to see him again. Anybody would have been happy to see that. You saw his costume. Tight in all the _right_ places." I momentarily lost focus, my mind drifting to the image of Nightwing as I watched him take down each goon with ease.

 _Eyes on the road Ivy._ "See, the thing is, I've sworn off most of mankind. _Especially men._ Let alone their lack of respect for plants. Some of them barely even respect _women_." I felt my hands subconsciously grip the wheel tighter. I tried to tuck my rage away, however. I'm trying to make a point, not rant about misogyny. _We can discuss that later._ "So you can see why they'd be upset if they found out I was drooling over a man, let alone one who has directly fought against my cause multiple times. They'd think I was weak. Flawed. Flaunting myself about just to please a man like so many women I've mocked before."

Even though he didn't speak, my lilac gave an expression of: _That's a bit overdramatic._

"Maybe you're right. He's hardly a man anyway. More like a _boy_. No match for a woman. A little bit of pheromones and I could have had him wrapped around my finger." I tried to sound vindictive, and I think my lilac fell for it, sparkling full force. The truth? My pheromones were the farthest thing from my mind. I know it's pathetic, but that little encounter left me wanting nothing more than to see him again. Can you blame me?

 _Just when I thought I had my life figured out._

* * *

-Nightwing-

Even though I was anxious to return to Blüdhaven, I knew Bruce wasn't going to let me leave without giving him a full report on last night's events. He had some sort of business meeting this morning, so I was stuck at the manor until he was done. I tried to occupy myself, bothering Alfred, talking to Tim, using Bruce's exercise equipment. Anything to keep me busy. I was almost grateful for Bruce's current absence. It gave me time to come up with a plan. A plan for what you ask? Well, it's very simple actually.

All I have to do is find a way to successfully _lie_ to the _world's greatest detective._

 _Easy, right?_

It was difficult to even focus on my impending doom with the images of last night replaying through my mind. It was almost embarrassing how easily I'd been distracted by Ivy's…. _assets._ Of course, that was after the threat had been dealt with, so it's not like I put anyone in danger. So we engaged in a little harmless flirting. Who cares? Bruce doesn't need to know because it's irrelevant. I wouldn't even be lying. That'd be like telling him I saw a seagull while I was on patrol. It's meaningless.

 _It was good to see you again._

Oh boy, there it is. Her voice was content to hang out in my head and make itself known whenever it felt like. And for some reason, my mouth thinks it's funny to contort into a ridiculous grin every time I hear it. I'll admit, in the heat of the moment, I may have gotten carried away. Not only had I rescued her and let her go free, I'd practically walked her to her car. _What was I thinking?_

That's a question I _do_ know the answer too. I was thinking about how attractive Ivy was, and how she apparently found me attractive as well ( _who wouldn't?)_. She gave me a little bit of attention, and I wanted more. I wanted her to like me. The more I thought about it, the more it sounded like I was under the influence of one of her pheromones. But how? I'd seen where she kept all her gadgets, and she hadn't used any of them on me.

Of course, there was always the flower. It seemed harmless to me at the time, but if Ivy wanted it, who knows what it was capable of. All the men in the warehouse _were_ wearing gas masks. I'd originally thought that was to combat Ivy's tricks, but they could have been protecting themselves from the flower as well. But the leader wasn't wearing his gas mask, and the only thing he'd wanted to do with Ivy was kill her.

There wasn't anything I could put the blame on, besides the beautiful sight I currently saw in the mirror. I'd been told my smile could light up all of Gotham. I personally don't think anything could light up this place, but it was a nice compliment nevertheless. My hair was always perfect, a shimmering shade of black, styled more sexily than Bruce's ( _is that even a word?)_. My acrobatic body had never failed to please, not to mention my sophisticated charm and sky blue eyes and my…

Either way, you get the point. It's difficult to keep the ladies off me. Even ones that are criminally insane?

I saw myself jump in front of the mirror as Bruce entered the room. _Stay cool, and whatever you do, don't look him in the eye._ He hadn't greeted me when he walked in, so I assumed he was in one of his brooding moods. This actually worked out to my advantage, he was less likely to focus too thoroughly on me if his mind was elsewhere. I also wanted to get out of here ASAP. This was my only chance.

"Hey Bruce."

"Mm." _Ok then._

"So I was gonna head back home soon..."

He turned to look at me, and I gave him my best smile. I didn't want to make it obvious how much I needed to leave Gotham. I figured it would be easier to get that red headed vixen out of my head once I was outta there. I walked across the room to sit on the couch across from him. I immediately regretted this choice, seeing as it would be very difficult to avoid eye contact this way. However, his blank stare told me that I might just be ok.

"We miss you around here."

 _Come on Bruce, not now._

"Yeah I know, but Blüdhaven needs me. Plus it seems like you guys have a pretty good thing going. I don't want to be in the way." _I was just spewing things out now. Damn nerves._

"I'm sure they do. You've trained with the best." He was smiling now. I couldn't deny that I did miss being here, but I have my own city now. And my own problems. And one of them is in Gotham. So I need to leave. _Now._

"I don't know if you're the best." I couldn't resist throwing a jab or two Bruce's way.

He chuckled, then quickly returned to his brooding expression. _Great, back to business._ _Let's just get this over with._

"Anything noteworthy happen on patrol last night?"

 _Finally a stroke of luck! He hadn't asked me to give him a full report. It was much easier to lie when you only had to say one word._

"Nope."

"I figured as much. Two face had half of Gotham helping him out."

"He still didn't stand a chance."

Bruce smiled again, and it made me smile to. I gave him a hug and I was finally out of there. Next time Bruce needs help around here, he can call Jason. I doubt he'd get himself involved with a supervillain. _Well….nevermind._ Bottom line, I won't be back in Gotham again for a while, and I'll have forgotten all about Ivy and her stupid body and her stupid face.

 _It was good to see you again._

Son of a bitch.


	4. Circumstances

-Nightwing-

A Saturday night in the city. Sounds fun right? Well, maybe for eligible bachelor Dick Grayson. But for Nightwing? It's not quite the same. I won't say it isn't exciting, and it's totally worth it in the end, but that doesn't mean it isn't painful sometimes. And tonight is _definitely_ one of those times. My shoulder hurts, there's a cut across my back, I taste blood, and every time I step a sharp pain shoots through my left leg. You'd think I'd get used to stuff like this after a while. But just because it's expected doesn't mean I'm numb to it.

 _Eh, I'll walk it off._

My patrol had finally come to an end, and the only thing I needed to tackle now was my bed. I wasn't really in the mood for jumping across rooftops at the moment, so I stuck to the shadows in the alleyways as I made my way back home. It was surprisingly quiet, and I wasn't really expecting to see much action. Batman never trusted the quiet, but I was keen to let it be. However, the lack of noise gave an opening for my brain to make its own.

My trip back to Gotham and my encounter with Poison Ivy felt like months ago, but in reality, it hadn't even been a week. It probably wouldn't have still been on my mind if I hadn't been forced to keep it to myself. I wasn't sure how Bruce would react, and that was a gamble I didn't want to lose. I guess I could have told Alfred, but he'd probably have just told me to tell Bruce. I refuse to tell Tim _anything_ anymore because then he'll tell Connor because he ALWAYS tells Connor and then I risk it getting back to Superman who will _definitely_ tell Batman and then we're back to the gamble.

But that was it. That was the ONLY reason why I was still thinking about it. Nothing else….

 _Not buying it, huh? Yeah, neither am I._

Suddenly my ability to think was compromised, along with my ability to stand, as I was struck with something from behind. Whatever it was hit me on the side of the head, and it caught me off guard. I may have been banged up, but nobody knocks Nightwing down that easy. However, in losing my balance, I _did_ manage to hit my head on something else. Something _much harder._ As my body clunked to the ground, the only thing I was really feeling was embarrassment. It didn't help that whoever had hit me was clearly getting a kick out of my pain.

I should have known from her laugh, but it didn't click until the red and black boots came into the picture. What the hell was this wacko doing in Blüdhaven? Had I not been on the ground at the moment, I would have made some witty comment about the Joker needing to keep her on a tighter leash or something. I was still reeling, and I knew if I tried to stand up I would only fall back down. _Man, this is NOT what I need right now._

Harley said something I'm pretty sure was directed at me; I heard a definite "bird boy" in there somewhere, but that's about all I could make out. She readied her mallet again, and the last thought in my head was of Bruce, scolding me for being too careless. I was starting to get real sick (not to mention concerned) of hearing other people's voices in my head. Down came the mallet, and out went the lights.

* * *

-Poison Ivy-

I'd only been awake for a few hours when I heard a knock at my door. I was right in the middle of watering my darling Flytrap, and it tensed up greatly at the sound. I petted it's leaves and reassured it that everything was fine; if that plant get's upset I'll probably need to rebuild my greenhouse. But I wasn't worried either, the knock wasn't followed by "This is the GCPD! Open up!", so I figured it was probably that old couple that always think this is their grandsons house and ask if I'm his girlfriend.

Instead, I opened the door to find Harley. Usually if I find her on my doorstep, it's the middle of the night and she's bruised, bloody, and in tears. Instead, she had a big grin on her face and was almost dancing with excitement. I _did_ notice a slight bruise under her right eye, and I couldn't stop the feeling of pity rising in my chest. I wasn't going to ask about it. I knew she'd tell me it was nothing. I'll never understand what the appeal is there.

"Hey Red! I've got big news!"

"Please don't tell me your pregnant."

She burst out laughing after that. She probably thought I was being sarcastic, and I wasn't sure if I was serious or not either. Everything's a joke with her.

"Not yet Red," I saw a flicker of hope in her eyes and I regretted saying anything. "Last night, I was over in Blüdhaven looking for new recruits for the Joker gang. But I found something even better….Nightbat!" She put her hands up in the air for dramatic effect, and I found myself struggling to keep the shock off my face.

"You mean Nightwing?"

"Whatevah. _Anyways,_ me and some of the boys found him stumblin and fumblin through an alleyway, and we took him down easy. We got him all tied up back at the theater, and Mistah J's planning a big sendoff! Joker's finally getting B-man where it hurts. Ain't he a genius?" Harley looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to agree and share her enthusiasm. Under normal circumstances, I probably wouldn't be too excited. Joker tends to come up with these extravagant plans that end up failing, and I wouldn't consider him a friend of mine.

But these aren't _normal_ circumstances. As ashamed as I was to admit it, I was stuck on the former boy wonder. Silly, I know. I mean, he couldn't have been more than thirteen the first time I saw him. But he's grown so much since then, taller, stronger, _charming._ I have _never_ been love's fool. The literal fool standing before me is a perfect example of that. My first and only love is the flora of mother nature. So what's changed? How did that all go out the window in one night?

 _Harley's still staring. What was she rambling about?_

"Well, that's very….impressive."

"I know right? And we want you to help! All you gotta do is distract B-man for us, and leave the rest to Mistah J."

"I don't think-"

"Please Red! It would mean a lot." She tried to give me puppy dog eyes, but it really wasn't working. There was no question about it. I was not going to involve myself in this. It was going to fail anyway. Even with my help, Batman would foil Joker's plans like he always did. Right?

"Sorry Harley, I'm busy tonight. I'm sure you can pull it off without me." Now THAT took work to keep the sarcasm out of my voice. Harley pouted and crossed her arms, and I was about to shut the door on her when I heard a familiar voice.

"Wrong answer Pammy!" I hadn't noticed their car until now, and Joker sat in the passenger seat pointing one of his Joker Cannons right at my greenhouse. His maniacal laugh was drowned out when he fired and the far side of my greenhouse ignited. I felt the adrenaline kick in as I shoved past Harley towards the flames, grabbing a garden hose on my way. I felt the pain of my beautiful plants and my ears were filled with their cries of agony. By the time I had extinguished the flames, there was ash everywhere and the clowns were nowhere in sight.

"Ohhh, my babies. I'm so sorry. I won't ever let that man near you again! Don't worry. We'll get him back for this." I grabbed one of my healing supplements and applied a little dab to each of my babies who'd been burned. Normal plants can't recover from fire, but I'm sure I don't need to tell you that none of my plants are normal. "Drink up babies. You'll feel better soon." I did my best to remain calm, looking in the mirror and taking deep breaths. _They're all ok. Just need to repair the damage to the greenhouse, and then get my revenge. But how?_

And in an instant I knew. The perfect solution. I'd be able to kill two birds with one stone. This was fate. It had to be. Everything fell into place. I was fairly certain Joker's plan was going to fail, but I would be sure of it now. Without my help, Joker will have to use his own men and probably Harley to keep Batman busy. But it won't matter, his plan will be over before it's started. Not only will he fail, but to add insult to injury, _I_ will set Nightwing free. And maybe even watch as he pummels " _Mistah J"._ And then….well….I'm not certain what comes next. I'll keep my pheromones handy, but I'm not so sure I'll need them.

It's _me_ who's under his spell anyway.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **More coming soon.**

 **Favorite, Follow, and Review. :)**


	5. Rescue

-Nightwing-

My eyelids slid slowly open as I finally was able to regain consciousness. My surroundings were fuzzy, but I knew the room was dark and I was alone. I only allowed myself a few seconds to get oriented before I tried to move. It felt like a monumental effort, and I got no results. Despite the strength I felt like I was using, I could barely move. I looked down to find myself tied to a chair (wouldn't be the first time; how could I forget Bruce's lectures after he would rescue me). After my eyes focused a little more, I noticed there was an IV jammed into my arm. I couldn't see what it was pumping into me, and I didn't really want to know.

Unfortunately, I heard a sinister cackle echo somewhere outside and heard footsteps. I discovered a door on the far side of the room, and it sounded like the laughter was approaching. I tensed up at the sound. There's only one person who laughs like that. My memories of being attacked by Joker's goons came flooding back, and it did nothing to help my already high stress.

"This is going to be magnificent! I'll chop up that little bird like it's Thanksgiving and spread him all over. Maybe I'll draw a little bat symbol. Or maybe I'll make batsie a new suit out of bird boys skin!"

… _.Oh boy._

"Puddin, I'm confused. If you're gonna chop him up, then what's tha IV for?"

"Don't you listen to anything I say? Pay attention! I'm slowly pumping him full of my new Jokquil. It's like sleep medicine that just _keeps on working_. That way, if Batsie shows up and spoils my fun, his poor little bird will die anyway!" He broke out into another fit of laughter, and Harley giggled right along with him. I heard him shush her and the door slowly opened. I tried not to look pathetic, which was pretty much impossible. Hard to convey strength when you can barely wiggle your finger.

"Oh look, Harley! He's awake already! Were you expecting a worm, _birdie boy_?" It amazed me how much someone can laugh at their own joke. Harley only encourages him.

"Careful Mistah J, you don't wanna _ruffle_ his _feathers_!" More laughing. How can they even breathe guffawing like that?

"Aww look at his face. I think this one's a _bad egg_!" _Seriously? These jokes are going to kill me before anything else._ I thought about saying that out loud, but decided against it. If I want to give Bruce enough time to get me the hell _out_ of this mess, I can't make Joker angry. Plus, I wouldn't want to infringe on Harley's territory. _See? I'm funnier than he is._ Their laughter finally subsided and Joker glared at me with a look of malice.

"Harley, go get our men ready. Batman's gonna pull out all the stops for this one."

"Sure thing, Mistah J!" She gave him a peck on the cheek and skipped out the doorway. The atmosphere of the room seemed to get colder as I found myself alone and vulnerable. With the Joker. And he was rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

 _Anytime now Bruce. Please make it soon…._

* * *

-Poison Ivy-

By the time I pulled up near Joker's hideout, chaos had already ensued. I spotted Harley amongst the mess, keeping up with her men no problem. However, the combined force of Batman and Batgirl seemed to be keeping them on their toes. I saw a fair amount of Joker's men in a heap on the ground, but there were still plenty left. _Looks like Nightwing really does need my help after all._

I easily crept up to the building with the cover of darkness. Anyone else out there was too busy in the fight to see me anyway. There were a few doors on this side of the building, locked of course, but Harley had given me a key. She was too scared to go back and get her stuff during one of their "rough times", and she sent _me_ instead. Joker wasn't even there. Whenever those two split up, he spends all his time doing sloppy heists. He's a man; he's _weak_ without his woman. Harley must've forgot to ask for the key back, so I kept it.

I slipped inside unnoticed, and returned the key to its place in my little bag of tricks. The hallway was dark, but I heard a commotion somewhere close by. I stepped lightly, making sure I alerted no one of my presence. I was already on Joker's bad side, and though I doubted he'd expect to see me here, I was sure even _he_ could figure out that I was here for revenge. _Well, that's one of the reasons, anyway. I'd rather not think about the other one. I have to stay focused._

I tip toed down the hall and found where all the indoor action was taking place. The big room with the stage, but the chairs were gone and it was now a fighting arena. The room was _full_ of Joker's men, the biggest ones of the bunch. I doubted any of them got to their size using conventional methods. Huge, bulging arms. Pulsing veins everywhere. _Disgusting_. And handling these men all by himself? Robin. Well, Robin number two I guess. Or was it three? I'd lost track. Apparently Batman needs to fill the tights at all times. He didn't look too beaten up, but neither did the brutes he was struggling to take down.

 _If they're all in here, odds are Nightwing is somewhere backstage. No way I'll be able to slip through here undetected. Guess it's time to do what I do best._ I reached into my bag and pulled out a flower shaped perfume bottle. Giving it a good shake, I twisted off the top and flung it into the crowd. I watched as they all began to move slower, their senses impaired by one of my toxic aromas. I'd gotten this particular one from a plant on a tropical island. The natives were just darling; if only they'd stayed out of my way. _Oh well._

Once it filled their lungs they were unable to stand. I watched as they tried to support themselves on the props spread around the room. It was of no use, and the large men fell hard. Robin was surprisingly the last one to fall, sticking it out against all odds. After he finally plopped to the floor, I sauntered into the room. I gave a sly wave at any of the men who looked like they could still see and even blew little Robin a kiss. Feeling satisfied with my gloating, I climbed onto the stage and quietly slipped behind the curtain.

I could hear his awful laughter immediately, and I tried to pinpoint the sound. It seemed to reverberate off of every wall, bouncing back to my ears every time. For a brief moment I was afraid he had seen me already and was laughing from the shadows, but I spotted a half open door that appeared to lead under the stage. I was about to trek down the stairs when I noticed a lead pipe amongst the junk backstage. I snatched it and brought it down with me. _I'll give this buffoon a taste of his own medicine. What's more slapstick than knocking him out from behind?_

Ugh, I need to limit the time I spend with Harley.

It was dark and freezing at the bottom of the stairs, and Joker's laughter was almost deafening. I snuck down the hall as quietly as I could, approaching an open doorway. I could see a large amount of blood on the floor, and I almost whimpered at the thought that I was too late. I was reassured shortly after, as I heard Nightwing grunt in pain as Joker struck him. I quickened my stride, not caring if he heard me or not. I entered the room and Joker spun around to face me right before the pipe slammed into the side of his skull.

 _Down for the count. Guess I really cracked him up._

Scratch that. I'm spending NO more time with Harley.

Nightwing's mask had been slightly torn, and the one visible eye was badly bruised, so much so that I couldn't discern his eye color. There were cuts and bruises just about everywhere else, but it appeared as though I'd stopped Joker before he'd made any major mutilations. I noticed an IV stuck in his arm and quickly removed it. I moved to examine the bag of fluid it was connected to. The bag read "Jokquil", and I opened the bag and dabbed a bit of the substance on my tongue. I knew I was immune, but I needed to discern what it was.

I almost chuckled. The taste was instantly recognizable as poppy extract. I wasn't sure what Joker intended to do with it, but if his goal was to slowly kill Nightwing, he would have needed a lot more. And I mean _a lot._ Judging by the size of the bag and what was left, this quantity would have only caused extreme lethargy and, possibly, temporary brain damage. Judging by the amount of bloody tools around the room, Joker probably wasn't going to rely on this too much.

However, if Nightwing was going to recover from his injuries, he was going to need his body in working order. Luckily, I had just the antidote for poppy extract. _Oh wait, I only have it in lipstick form! Well, I'm sure he won't mind._ I applied a generous amount of the substance to my lips and returned it to my bag. In his dazed state, I couldn't tell if Nightwing could even see me or not. I was disgusted with myself; despite his beaten state, I still found him attractive. Maybe even more so. He was vulnerable. He _needed_ me. So helpless. So _alone._ His hair all askew with patches of blood, but he made it look good. I removed the ropes from around him, allowing myself to _accidentally_ run my hands over him in the process. He tried to talk:

"Wha…."

"Shhhh, don't speak. You need to rest." I cupped my hand around his cheek and leveled his face with mine. Even with bruises and scrapes galore, his charm was overwhelming. "If you want to feel better, hold still. This won't hurt a bit." I slowly leaned forward, pressing my lips to his. He didn't have the strength to return the kiss, but I didn't need him to. I allowed enough time for him to absorb the antidote before pulling away. I tried to snap myself out of my little trance, and fill myself with haste.

That was a fast acting antidote, so I don't have to worry about anyone else harming him. But the effects of my spray from earlier were bound to wear off soon, and I still had to get out of here without being noticed. I turned to leave, but as an afterthought, I stabbed the IV into the unconscious Joker's arm. I thought about digging around in my bag for something to finish the job, but I knew Harley would probably lose what's left of her mind. There wasn't time anyway.

I turned to exit when something grabbed my arm. I frantically searched for something else hard to protect myself, but abandoned this thought when I discovered the arm belonged to Nightwing. I barely had time to look at him before he pulled me towards him, right back in for another kiss. He was _wide awake_ for this one, wrapping his arms around me and going deeper. I made no attempt to stop him, my hands resting comfortably on his solid chest. I felt him swaying a little as he struggled to keep his balance, and remembering my rush I damn near shoved him back into the chair.

He was reluctant to let me go, and he looked as though he was about to say something. Instead he groaned, his hand rushing to his head. Definitely feeling those injuries now. I had no time to stay and wait for him to recover, turning and dashing back down the hall and up the stairs. I heard a few moans from the men on the floor, although none of them had begun to move yet. Robin on the other hand had already managed to get up on his hands and knees. I didn't have time to taunt him, sprinting through the room and out of the building.

I didn't turn to see if the fight was still going on outside, but the lack of sound told me Batman had finally made it into the theater. I practically leapt into my car and floored it when I heard the approaching sirens of the GCPD. The drive back was speedy, but my mind lingered back under the stage. In Nightwing's arms. His lips against mine.

 _Best. Revenge. Ever._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **More coming soon**

 **Favorite, Follow, and Review :)**


	6. Leaving

-Nightwing-

Despite the fact that I had suffered some major injuries very recently, I still had a huge smile on my face. I'd been staying at the manor for a few days since I was basically mangled, and since I was forced to rest, I had nothing to do but think. So I pondered the usual things. What does life mean? Are we alone in the universe? Are mermaids real? Was the moon landing faked?

 _Did I really make out with Poison Ivy?_

I suppose I should have been more confused about the fact that she had rescued me, but that took a backseat compared to those few moments of bliss. Although my memory from that night is hazy (thankfully I was barely conscious for Joker's antics), those fleeting seconds of her in my arms and our lips exploring each other are crystal clear. I'd have thought her to be a hallucination otherwise.

Was pursuing some sort of relationship with her a bad idea? _Yeah._

Would Bruce flip his shit if he found out? _Definitely._

Do I care? Nope.

When you think about it, it'd be very hypocritical for him to be mad at me. Do the names Catwoman and Talia al Ghul ring a bell? If he can do it, so can I. He's not the boss of me anyway. I'm independant from him, so it's between me and her. That's why I'm not going to tell him. Not because he might come after me and try to barricade me in the manor. I'm not afraid of him _at all._ I just like my privacy. No shame in that, right?

Despite his recommendation of staying a week, I think three days has been enough time. Beside's being Nightwing, Dick Grayson has a life in Blüddhaven as well. I can't just disappear for weeks at a time. I've got things to do. Regardless, even as I start making my way to the exit, I can feel the lecture on legs as he stalks his way down the hall after me.

"Where are you going?"

"Back home. I've lounged around enough."

"You need more time to heal."

"I'm close enough. I'll manage."

" _Dick."_

The intensity in voice made me stop walking and face him. _Here we go again_. _You screw up one time and he thinks you can't take of yourself._

"Listen Bruce, I'm gonna be-"

"Do you even realize how close this was?"

"I can _feel_ how close this was. But it's alright. It won't happen again."

"You don't know that."

"Have a little faith. I told you, I was having a rough night and Quinn just got lucky."

"I don't believe in luck."

"Apparently you don't believe in me either." _Nice one Dick._

He didn't respond for a minute, and I wondered if my amazingly quick comeback skills were too much this time. His expression softened, and it seemed like he'd finally dropped Batman for a moment and was just Bruce Wayne.

"You know I only want what's best for you."

"Yeah, I know. But you gotta let me be free."

I gave him a warm smile, and he smiled back. We said our goodbyes and went off to his study. Or maybe the bat cave. Somewhere to throw himself into work. I swung by the kitchen to snag some of Alfred's cooking and to say goodbye to the old man. Of course he asked me if I'd cleared it with "Master Bruce", and I would have said yes even if I hadn't. I didn't doubt he could tell if I was lying, but at this point I don't think he'd try and stop me.

I was finally making my way towards the front door, trying to remember my schedule for this week. I was pretty sure I had some stuff to do this weekend, but maybe I could find time to swing back to Gotham. _Would it be tacky if I just showed up at her hideout? I'd say I could leave her a rose, but that would probably upset her. Unless it was in a pot. But she's probably got roses already._ It dawned on me that I had no idea how to get her attention. Getting kidnapped seemed to work, but I wasn't too keen on doing that again.

My thoughts were interrupted by a pair of hushed voices coming from the living room.

"Are you _sure_ that's what you saw?"

"Positive. It also explains why all those thugs collapsed at the same time I did."

"Did you tell Batman?"

"I was waiting for Dick to explain, but he didn't mention it, so now I don't know what…"

The conversation came to a halt when I entered the room. The voices belonged to Tim and Conner. They both looked at me like kids who'd just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Tim recovered quickly and smiled at me, but he wasn't fooling anyone. _See? What did I say? Such a blabbermouth._

"Sooo, how are you feeling?" Tim's voice was very awkward and forced. I wasn't sure how to deal with this little situation, so I figured I'd just let them speculate. I wanted to get the heck out of here anyway.

"Never better." Was all I answered before waving goodbye and slipping out the door.

* * *

-Poison Ivy-

 _This is ridiculous._ I'd been telling myself that all morning, but I didn't even try to believe it. I'd abandoned all logic and was now just living on a whim. I knew there would be consequences, but I didn't care. I was a woman struck by love, and this time it wasn't for a plant. I'd given up on denying it, and I knew my plants could feel it too. My Lucifer's Lilac was shimmering nonstop and my flytrap was practically shaking the greenhouse as it rocked back in forth with glee. Miss sassy rose said nothing, but I knew she was happy too, though she'd never admit it.

I guess I'd forgotten how much they truly care for me. They owe me their life, so it was stupid of me to think they'd judge me for going against my own convictions. Happiness is all that matters, and I was sure I could achieve that. I had it all planned out. I'd pulled out my computer and logged on to one of my favorite websites: . You can choose any species and it will find the nearest one to your location. But, you can also input a specific place, and it will tell you all the important flora in the area. So, I clicked on the bar and typed in a city.

 _Blüddhaven._

Up came the results, and I spotted a few that I felt were rare or important enough for me to get my hands on. I would've settled for a fern. Any excuse for why Poison Ivy was taking a trip. Next step, booking a hotel. Once that was done, I started to pack up a bag. I'd need all my best aromas and pheromones in case there was trouble, a few normal outfits to blend in, and maybe a fancy dress or two. _You never know who you'll meet._

I didn't really have a plan for finding him once I was there, but I didn't feel like I needed one. Harley managed to find him and she wasn't even looking. I'm sure I could ask some crook about the _local vigilante_ ; what spots he usually patrols. Somebody will know something. I can keep busy with acquiring those new plants in the meantime. Of course, I suppose I didn't have to find _Nightwing._ I don't know his secret identity, but perhaps that would prove to be the easier task? I suppose it's all up to fate now.

As I finished packing up, I ignored _another_ call from Harley. She'd been leaving me voicemails and sending me texts all day. _Ya got Mistah J thrown back in tha slammah!_ Serves him right. I knew Harley would never pull anything like that (at least not by herself), so I wasn't worried about my greenhouse as long as the Joker was in Arkham. I don't know how she managed to get away, but she was pretty upset with me. _Oh well. Good thing I'm leaving town._ I left her a note on my door and reminded my fly trap to water the other plants while I was gone.

Stuffing my bag in the backseat, I placed my shiny lilac in the front. Being the youngest, I didn't want to leave it all alone. I figured it would be nice to take it along for the ride, and meet all it's new friends too. I slipped into my seat, put on my sunglasses, and peeled out. I surprisingly had no second thoughts or doubts as I made my way into the unknown, purely for a chance at love.

 _And they thought I was crazy before._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **More coming soon**

 **Favorite, Follow, and Review :)**


	7. Future

-Poison Ivy-

As far as cities go, Blüdhaven and Gotham weren't terribly different. Maybe a little less smog here, but certainly still not suitable for abundant plant life. Luckily for me, I was able to get a hotel on the nicer side of town. Gotham thugs knew not to mess with me, but I doubted I was very well known around here. I didn't want any unnecessary _complications._ The only things said to me by passerby's were compliments on my "sparkly flower". _Simpletons._

When I arrived in my room, I did a little unpacking and set my Lilac up in the window, keeping it closed of course. Then I got to work, opening my computer to find the address of those rare plants. Two of them were close by at some big museum. I very much doubted that they were displaying them correctly. No one pays quite as much attention to detail as I do. Soon they'd be in my possession, but not before scouting out the location first. I was going to have to familiarize myself with the place before just barging in there. I dressed myself up to look the part of "Dr. Isley" and took a cab.

The place was crawling with little kids, something I hadn't expected. Apparently I'd shown up the same day as a local school had planned a field trip. Normally that would have annoyed me, but it actually made everything easier. The staff will be so busy keeping the kids under control, they won't notice the suspicious woman checking out the security system. _Kids, gotta love em._

I tried to stay on track with the group without looking like I was following them. I thought about trying to pass off as a teacher or chaperone, but then I'd just have to slip away later. Their pace proved to be too slow for me, so I went ahead to find the new members of my collection. They were both the same species: Miniature Palm Trees. As the name suggests, they look just like regular palm trees, but are only about a foot high. I spotted them on display along with a bunch of seashells. Apparently they thought those shells were of equal value to the small trees. _Yeah, ok._

As I was examining the case, looking for easy points of entry, I was approached by a woman with glasses. She looked to be about my age, but she lacked the style that made me appear so young. I thought she might work here, so I just smiled and tried not to make it obvious that I was just studying the locking mechanism. She eased my concerns when she spoke:

"Don't tell me, you're a botanist."

"Something like that."

"I knew it! Only true tree huggers like myself know the significance of these cute little trees." She extended her hand. "Joan Wurst."

I ignored the term _tree hugger_ and shook her hand. "Pamela Isley."

"Haven't seen you around before. You here on business?"

"More or less." Hope she liked vague answers.

"Are you going to the big gala at the hall tonight?"

"I only arrived this afternoon. I wasn't aware of any gala."

"Oh, it's a _huge_ deal. Everyone's going to be there. I'm going with a few coworkers. You should come. Otherwise they won't believe me when I say I spotted you scoping out the trees." She laughed obnoxiously, and I forced out something reminiscent of a chuckle. I had no interest in meeting her coworkers, but if _everyone_ is going to be there, then I might be able to find tall, strong, and mysterious.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you there. Gotta run back to the hotel. It'll take me all night to get ready." I made an attempt at humor.

"Oh, I know how that goes!" _I seriously doubt it._ "See you tonight."

I took another cab back to the hotel and hurried up to my room. I recorded all the information about the museum on my computer, and then began rummaging through my suitcase for the perfect outfit. I had planned to get right to work tonight and snatch the trees, but this opportunity was too good to pass up. I settled on a red dress, very similar to the one I'd worn when I'd poisoned Harvey Dent. I suppose that made it a classic. I did my hair and makeup swiftly but with precision, and left for the gala.

Turns out that cackling woman at the museum was right; the place was _packed_. I even recognized a few of the children from the field trip, despite the fact that they were clearly stuffed into outfits they despised. One little girl even pointed at me and waved. I waved back, not wanting to be rude. The little girl had blonde hair pulled into pigtails, and it reminded me of that psychopath back home. I resisted the urge to check my phone, knowing I'd just be irritated at whatever nonsense she was probably spouting off at me.

I found Joan and who I assumed were her coworkers seated a table. I'll admit, she looked a little better now than earlier, but she hardly compared to a beauty such as mine. All her coworkers were similar to her, women in their thirties to forties who had tied down a man and let themselves go. I feigned politeness but didn't bother to remember their names. She introduced me to her husband who didn't even try to act like he wanted to be there, and then to her teenage son who didn't try to hide his wandering eyes.

Joan gave him a look and then pulled me away to the banquet, insisting I try this and that. I humored her, helping myself to some of the sweeter things on the table. I hadn't really had a meal since this morning, being so occupied with my various plans. I suppose I should enjoy eating when I want while I can. Who knows when my next spell at Arkham will be?

"Make sure you try the….uh oh." Her voice got more playful and annoying than usual.

"What?"

"There's a nice young gentleman looking your way. I'll just take these back to the table." She grabbed the plate full of goodies and slipped back to the group. I turned to see who she was talking about, and I felt my eyes go wide. _It was him. It had to be. Same build, same hair, I could picture the mask on his face._ He must have recognized me too; he wasn't just standing there gawking. Well, not _only_ gawking anyway. He knew my secret identity, and I was about to find out his. I closed the distance between us, probably faster than what was appropriate, but I doubt anyone noticed.

"Hi."

"Good evening, miss."

"Miss? You forget my name?"

"You must be mistaking me for someone else." _Does he think I'm an idiot? News flash! You gave yourself away, pretty boy._

I leaned in close to whisper: "I usually remember the people I've kissed."

Drawing back, I waited for him to make the next move. His expression was a mixture of fear and something else I can't quite name. Maybe passion. Or _lust._ But he didn't speak, just stared back for what felt like hours. I felt a smirk grow wider and wider on my face with every second that passed. _This literally could not have gone any better._

For the second time today, a hand was extended to me. "Dick Grayson."

"Hmmm, where have I heard that before...Ah yes. Oh no. _Oh no!_ Don't tell me that Bruce Wayne…"

"Ding ding ding." He was only making a joke because he was nervous. _It was adorable._

"I've met Bruce Wayne multiple times and I've never once thought….wow." It made so much sense; I felt ashamed for not figuring it out myself sooner. It was clear that Nightwing (or Dick, as I've just learned) was very uncomfortable with me having this information, and I needed him totally comfortable for what I had in mind.

"Relax _Dick,_ it'll be our little secret. We've already got a few of them anyway."

"Yeah, we sure do." He didn't seem totally convinced. I needed to take his mind off that. _But how?_

"Aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

"That depends, are you going to poison me?"

"I'd have given you a drink if was going to poison you."

"There's none in that bright red lipstick of yours?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see." And with that, he took me by the arm and onto the dance floor. _Men are so easy._

Gazing up at him while we danced was like watching a dramatic soap opera. His expression kept changing, like he couldn't decide if this was the right thing to be doing or not. He'd make witty remarks, then he'd go silent. But he never took his eyes off me the whole time, so I wasn't too concerned. This was something he wanted. This was something _I_ wanted. I could have turned Gotham upside down with the information I was just handed, and the idea was barely a speck in my mind.

He began to look especially hesitant, so I raised an eyebrow, hoping to elicit a response. He seemed reluctant at first, but finally spoke softly.

"I want to kiss you."

"What's stopping you?"

"I'm afraid."

"Of being poisoned?"

"I'm afraid of letting myself fall in love with you."

"Why?"

"Everything I've ever been taught tells me not to trust you, but I didn't give it a second thought. We're on opposite sides, but I feel so close to you."

"Forget the past. Whatever happens here and now decides what happens in the future."

"I want _you_ to be in my future."

"Then make it happen."

The words had barely left my lips when they were met with his once again. Though this was the first time officially meeting Dick Grayson, his lips tasted all too familiar. The spark was still there, and if anything it seemed to grow stronger with every movement. I had almost forgotten that we were in public, struggling to keep my hands to myself. It was him who pulled away first, giving me a look that clearly represented his desire to take me _elsewhere._ On our way out, I spotted Joan and crew, giving me a knowing look. I guess I owe her for this.

I won't go into detail about what happened in my hotel room that night, but I will say despite his boyish charms, Dick Grayson is _definitely_ a _man._ As for our future? I imagine it's filled with awkward talks with Bruce, teaching him about plant care, and probably asking Joan about employment. My days as Poison Ivy the supervillain are in the past, and despite his requests, I will _not_ become Nightwings side kick.

Pamela Isley-Grayson. _Sound good to you? Because it sounds great to me._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. That's the end :)**

 **Was it good? great? garbage?**

 **Either way, I hope you got at least some enjoyment out of reading this. I enjoyed writing it :D**


End file.
